flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Design:VexiWiki/Archive 2008
VexiWiki flag with swirl A possible design for the flag of VexiWiki. It is exactly the same as the current flag, except for the added swirl in the white area. Designed by Bethel23, building upon the earlier design by FlagFreak Symbolism The added swirl represents the wind. Comments *'Support as designer' I like the swirl, as it gives the flag extra identity and makes it different to other flags, but that is just my opinion. 21:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) *'Neutral' I also like the swirl (a lot), but it does add a fourth colour, and I think the best flags have three or fewer colours. But that swirl is an inspiration. 00:13, 26 December 2008 (UTC) VexiWiki flag with swirl in stripes A possible design for the flag of VexiWiki. It uses the same colours as the current flag, but in three stripes, and with a swirl in the white stripe. Designed by Bethel23, building upon the earlier design by FlagFreak. Symbolism The swirl represents the wind, and the colours exactly the same thing as the current flag. Comments *'Support as designer' I think this is better as long as you want the swirl as the centerpiece. 09:29, 25 December 2008 (UTC) *'Weak support' I like the swirl being the main element, but there are still four colours. Also, the swirl is a bit tiny. 00:15, 26 December 2008 (UTC) VexiWiki flag with bigger swirl in stripes A possible design for the flag of VexiWiki. Exactly the same as above, except the swirl is bigger. Designed by Bethel23, based upon orignal design by FlagFreak. Symbolism See above. Comments *'Oppose' Nothing against the swirl idea, but there are too many turns on this spiral. Also, reasons above. 00:16, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Swallowtail with swirl in pile A swallowtailed flag design. A sky blue background with an isosceles right pile coloured white on the hoist. In the centre of the pile is a black three-turned spiral. Designed by FlagFreak on December 25, 2008, inspired by designs by Bethel23. Symbolism The sky blue represents the sky, where flags fly. The white represents the coulds in the sky where flag fly. The spiral is from Bethel23's previous flag designs, representing the wind that helps the flags fly. The letters V'' and ''X of V'''e'x'iWiki are hidden in the design. Comments * '''Oppose It isn't symetrical. A swirl on the other side of the blue bit would make it look better. 07:58, 26 December 2008 (UTC) * Weak Support Having just looked at the logo designs, I actually think this looks very interesting. It is certainly a bit unusual! My only problem is that it is very unusual, possibly over-the-top? I really, really like how it looks on the logo, though! Do you think the swirl could either 1) a bit bigger or 2) less width on the lines, because on the logo (which is where most people are going to see it) you can't really see its shape clearly. One other problem is that the blue shape is not really symetrical and looks a bit odd. Is there a way you could make this a "normal" shape? 08:01, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Bicolour with swirl A bicolour with a white stripe and a sky-blue stripe, with a swirl in the center. Designed by Bethel23, building upon earlier designs by FlagFreak. Symbolism See above. Comments *'Weak support' Loving the bicolour, but it looks a bit boring, and the two bright colours don't contrast too well in the background. 16:41, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Bicolour with two swirls A bicolour with a white stripe and a sky-blue stripe, with a swirl in the center of each stripe. Designed by Bethel23, building upon earlier designs by FlagFreak. Symbolism See above. Comments *'Weak oppose' You are getting sleeeeeepy... 18:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Bicolour with white triangle area with swirl A bicolour with a sky-blue stripe and a blue stripe, with a white triangle are on the left, with a swirl inside the white triangle. Designed by Bethel23, based upon earlier designs by FlagFreak. Symbolism See above. Comments *'Support' I know you don't like four colours, but I think this is really good. It is similar to your design, with a triangle area, and is really, really good! So, do you like it? If you really don't think four colours is a good idea, I suggest you change the bottom blue stripe to the same blue colour as the stripe above. It is my favourite design of all the ones displayed on this page. 09:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::I have just seen Hellerick's design, and am now wondering whether this flag would look good with a sky-blue swirl? Hmmm... 14:43, 26 December 2008 (UTC) *'Weak support' Looks totally awesome, but it's still four colours. :S 16:42, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sky-blue swirl A sky-blue swirl comes into upper three-striped half, the bottom half is dark blue. Designed by Hellerick. Symbolism See above. (Wind blows a flag) Comments *'Neutral' Interesting, and quite good, but is it recognisable as a flag? It looks more like a logo, rather than a flag. 13:05, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :*VexiWiki is not a nation, it's a kind of an organization, and I think its flag is okay to look like a flag of an organization (logo on plain background) — Hellerick 13:41, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::Have a look at the squared off version which I designed. What do you think? I prefer it, personally, but I do take your point. My point is that the current logo is a flag, and is recognisable as such, but I think the below includes both points quite nicely. 14:29, 26 December 2008 (UTC) *'Oppose' If this were a logo design page, this would be a Strong support, but as Bethel23 said, it looks more like a logo than a flag. But it is still a very neat design! 16:44, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sky-blue swirl squared off A sky-blue swirl comes into upper three-striped half, with each stripe going to the edge of the rectangle. Lower half dark blue, also going to the edge of the rectangle. Designed by Bethel23 using the earlier design by Hellerick, who used the colours that FlagFreak had used. Symbolism See above. Comments *'Weak support' Having squared the design off, this looks a lot better, and I think that I do support it. However, I prefer the Bicolour with white triangle area with swirl better, but we'll see what FlagFreak and Villa Cruoninga say. This is my second favourite design displayed on this page, after the one just mentioned. Maybe you could make the Bicolour with white triangle area with swirl a sky-blue swirl? Which would also nicely eliminate the usage of four colours. 14:26, 26 December 2008 (UTC) *'Weak support' Agree with Bethel23. 16:45, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sky-blue swirl surrounded with blue A sky-blue stripe emerges from a swirl, surrounded by blue field. Designed by Hellerick. Symbolism See above. Comments *I'm afraid I don't know how to combine my swirl with triangular area. — Hellerick 17:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) *'Neutral' 18:03, 26 December 2008 (UTC) *'Neutral' I prefer the one above, and the bicolour with triangle area. 18:27, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Swirl in thick centre stripe in symmetrical horisontal tricolour A symmetrical horisontal tricolour of sky blue, white, and sky blue. The central white stripe is twice as thick as one of the other stripes. In the centre hoist is a dark blue spiral shape with three turns. Designed by FlagFreak with inspiration from designs from Bethel23 and Hellerick. Symbolism The spiral represents the wind. The light blue and white represent the sky. The spiral is placed the the centre hoist, the most visible section of a flag. Comments Bicolour with white triangle are with blue swirl |right|300px]]A bicolour with a sky-blue stripe and a blue stripe, with a white triangle are on the left, with a sky-blue swirl inside the white triangle. Designed by Bethel23, based upon earlier designs by FlagFreak and Hellerick. Symbolism See above. Comments *'Support' 18:40, 26 December 2008 (UTC)